Verbotene Spiele
by arce73
Summary: Ein geselliger Abend auf Drovers Run endet in dem altbekannten Flaschendrehspiel und der Spaß beginnt.


**Verbotene Spiele**

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **FSK 16

**Pairing:** Claire und Alex

**Inhalt:** Ein geselliger Abend auf Drovers Run endet in dem altbekannten Flaschendrehspiel und der Spaß beginnt.

**Anmerkung: **  
Diese Kurzgeschichte hat keinen speziellen Zeitbezug zur Serie und es handelt sich nur um einen einzigen Abend.

BITTE nehmt diese Kurzgeschichte mit Humor und killt mich nicht wegen dem was ich mit Alex und Nick mache aber eben diese Idee ließ mich nicht mehr los und nachdem ich es einigen erzählt habe, drängten diese mich sie nieder zuschreiben. Sie entstand in rund zwei Stunden und es war spät abends also schiebt es auf Geistige Umnachtung zu. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Anke, Swaany und Peppy.

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel: **

**Archiviert:** 18.3.07

**1. Kapitel**

„Warum kommst du und Nick heute Abend nicht mal wieder bei uns vorbei? Tess hat den Tessinplatz gemäht und wir wollen doch nicht das ihre Mühe umsonst war, oder?" Claire McLeod sah ihren besten Freund Alex spöttisch an.

Dieser zog amüsiert einen Augenbraue hoch, „Du erinnerst dich schon noch was das letzte Mal geschehen ist Claire oder? Du bist nicht zum Spielen gekommen." erinnerte er sie schelmisch.

Claire lachte vergnügt auf. „Stimmt... warte was hatte Tess damals gemeint... ach ja: Das nennt man wohl Testosteronüberschuss!" foppte sie ihn.

Alex grinse frech und nickte, „Okay Claire, Nick und ich bringen das Bier mit und ihr sorgt für das Leibliche Wohl."

„Einverstanden, also bis später. Ich denke ich sag schnell Tess bescheid, du kennst sie doch wie lange sie im Badezimmer braucht." antwortete Claire erfreut.

Sie stieg ihn ihren Wagen und fuhr davon während Alex sich daran machte endlich den Grenzzaun zu reparieren. Es war froh gewesen als er Claires Pick Up ersäht hatte und das sie angehalten hatte. Er freute sich auf den heutigen Abend, nicht wegen den Tennisspiels, er hasste das Spiel, den Nick schlug ihn immer haushoch dabei, nein er freute sich auf Claires Gesellschaft.

Sie waren zwar seit vielen Jahren Freunde aber in der letzten Zeit hatte er angefangen Claire in einem anderem Licht zusehen. Früher hatte er ihn ihr nur einen Kumpel gesehen, eben Claire, aber inzwischen war ihm sogar aufgefallen das Claire McLeod eine Frau war und eine begehrenswerte dazu.

Er wusste nicht genau wann dieser Wandel bei ihm eingetreten war aber, es war definitiv so. Aber ihre Freundschaft stand ihm im Weg, den er wusste dass Claire nie etwas anderes in ihm sehen würde als ihr Jungenfreund Alex Ryan.

Beschwingt von der Vorfreude des heutigen Abends fuhr Claire gleich nach Hause und suchte Tess und fand sie in der Küche.

„Hey Tess, die Jungs kommen nachher vorbei um Tennis zu spielen." informierte Claire so ganz neben bei.

Tess Kopf fuhr hoch.

„Wie die Jungs kommen heute Abend?" wiederholte sie die Worte ihrer Schwester.

Claire lachte leise, „Eben das was es heisst, die Jungs kommen nachher vorbei." erklärte sie noch mal.

Tess sah sie schockiert an, „Aber warum den, ich dachte hier auf dem Land kommt niemand einfach so vorbei." beschwerte sie sich.

Claire sah sie misstrauisch an, „Tess du lebst inzwischen seit drei Jahren hier und du tust so, als würden Alex und Nick zum ersten Mal rüber kommen."

„Nun... ich finde es nur etwas seltsam... die Beiden waren ja in der letzten Zeit nicht oft hier und nun ..." stotterte Tess verlegen rum.

„Tess das lag doch nur daran das ich mit Peter zusammen war, aber da das nun vorbei ist," Claire hielt inne. Sogar in ihren Ohren klang ihre Antwort mehr als Lahm und ihre Schwester sah sie hochmütig an.

„Ja... sprich weiter Claire," forderte diese sie auf.

„Nichts weiter Tess, man du warst es doch die sich andauernd beschwert hat das hier auf dem Land nichts los ist und nun zickst zu rum. Was ist den nur los mit dir?" zischte Claire wütend.

„Oh mit mir ist nichts los, ich finde es nur amüsant das du Alex zu uns eingeladen hast." Erwiderte Tess honigsüß.

„Ich habe nicht Alex eingeladen zumindest nicht allein, Nick ist auch dabei...Oh warte nun versteh ich es! DAS ist das Problem! Macht dich Nick nervös Tess?" spottete Claire.

Tess lief rot an und sah schnell auf den Tisch. „Mich... nervös ... nein... warum den.." stotterte sie verlegen.

Claire lachte laut auf. „Aber sicher doch so wie du rot angelaufen bist und du rum duckst... nein Nick macht dich nicht nervös." widersprach sie ihr.

„Pfff..." maulte Tess beleidigt, „Und du hast doch nur Nick dazu eingeladen um den Schein zu waren! Mir sind die Blicke nicht entgangen die zu Alex zu wirfst wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst." stichelte sie zurück.

Nun war es Claire die bis unter die Haarwurzeln errötetet. „ICH? Blick? Du irrst dich Tess! Ich sehe Alex wie immer an!" wies diese die Vorwürfe entrüstet von sich.

„Ha du hast also auch früher Alex mit den Blicken ausgezogen, Interessant Claire." foppte Tess ihre ältere Schwester.

Ein böser Blick folgte und Tess Grinsen wurde Breiter, doch dann änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Claire und wurde lieblich. „Du Tess musst du dich nicht vorbereiten? Ich mein wenn Nick kommt willst du ihm bestimmt nicht so gegenüber treten oder?" sagte Claire charmant.

Tess sah auf die Uhr und sprang entsetzt auf und rannte aus der Küche, schallendes Lachen verfolgte sie. „Ich finde das überhaupt nicht witzig Claire. Ich hab nicht einmal zwei Stunden Zeit um mich zu richten." rief sie wütend über ihrer Schulter und verschwand nach Oben.

Zufrieden setzte sich Claire endlich hin und nahm Tess Tasse. „Ich schon!" bemerkte sie gut gelaunt und nahm einen Schluck. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und stöhnte. „Capuccino! Wie kann man so ein Gebräu nur trinken?" murmelte sie und stand auf um Wasser aufzusetzen um sich einen normalen Kaffe zu kochen.

**2. Kapitel**

„Wie die Girls haben uns Eingeladen?" hakte Nick erstaunt nach. Alex hatte ihm soeben erzählt dass sie beide heute Abend auf Drovers Run eingeladen waren.

„Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen Nick oder spreche ich so undeutlich? Claire hat uns zu einem Tennisspiel eingeladen. Was erstaunt dich den daran? Du tust gerade so als wären wir das erste Mal bei ihnen." wunderte sich Alex.

„Nichts... nun doch.. immerhin warst du ja schon einige Zeit nicht mehr bei ihnen und nun diese Einladung?" erklärte Nick ausweichend.

„Man Nick das lag doch nur an diesem Fatzke, aber nun..." antwortete Alex genervt.

„Ahh.." höhnte sein Bruder belustigt. „Nun ist Claire wieder frei?"

Alex sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, „Was willst du damit sagen Nick?" zischte er leise.

„Sagen? Ich? Lass mich überlegen? Mhmmm das du hinter Claire her bist vielleicht?" eröffnete der ihm amüsiert.

„WAS? Spinnst du? Ich hinter Claire? Pfff..." brauste Alex wütend auf.

„Siehst du! Wenn nichts dran wäre würdest du nie so reagieren Bruderherz. Nur wenn ich ins Schwarz treffe regst du dich so auf." erwiderte Nick trocken.

Erbost funkelte Alex ihn an, „Wixer!" zischte er leise.

„Arschloch!" keifte dieser zurück.

„Hornochse!" fauchte Alex.

„Danke Alex, ich lieb dich auch." meinte Nick lieblich.

Alex starrte ihn verdattert an und dann drehte er sich wütend weg.

„Ich geh duschen!" bellte er als er hinauf ging.

„Mach das Alex und vergiss nicht das Wasser auf kalt zu stellen!" rief der ihm lachend hinterher und amüsiert vernahm er wie Alex ihn weiter verwünschte.

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

Er war also heute Abend bei den McLeods eingeladen und er würde Tess das erste Mal seit ihrem letzten Treffen sehen. Er lächelte selig als er daran zurückdachte. Tess hatte ihn geküsst, oh man und wie sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf und malte sich den heutigen Abend aus. Wer weiss vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee dass Claire sie eingeladen hatte. Wer weiss wie der Abend noch enden würde.

**3. Kapitel**

Stevie sass im Wohnzimmer und sah Fern als sie Tess hinunter kommen hörte.

„Sorry Tess, ich hab es mir bei euch bequem gemacht, ich wollte heute mal wieder Fernsehen, ist es okay?" rief sie laut.

Tess ging ihrem Rufen nach und Stevie starrte sie überrascht an.

„Gehst du aus?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, Claire hat die Jung eingeladen, zum Tennisspielen." erklärte Tess lahm.

Stevie hob eine Augenbraue hoch, „Und du willst in diesen Schuhen antreten?" hakte sie nach und zeigte auf Tess hochhackige Schuhe.

„Nein will ich nicht und deshalb habe ich sie auch angezogen!" bemerkte sie böse.

„Ha... ich verstehe, das ist ein Protest alla Tess, stimmts?" wollte Stevie belustigt wissen.

„So etwas in der Art." gab Tess widerwillig zu.

„Ich muss das jetzt aber nicht verstehen oder?" meinte die rothaarige gut gelaunt.

„Nein Stevie, musst du nicht." antwortet Tess pampig.

„Gut dann kann ich ja getrost weiter schauen." seufzte Stevie zufrieden und wandte sich dem TV Gerät zu und lachte leise vor sich hin.

Eine Minute später kam Claire hinunter und Stevie lachte laut als sie sie sah.

„Oh man Claire, knapper ging's wohl nicht mehr?"

Erstaunt sah Claire an sich hinunter. „Warum? Das sind meine alten Tennissachen." fragte sie verwirrt.

Tess grinste ebenfalls aber überließ Stevie es Claire zu erklären.

„Glaub mir Claire das sieht auch so, ohne dass du das alt betonst. Wie alt warst du als du diese Hosen angehabt hast? Dreizehn?" wollte diese heiter wissen.

„Quatsch, ich hab diese vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal angezogen." antwortet Claire verdutz.

„Stimmt Stevie und da waren die Jungs auch zu Besuch." bestätigte Tess grinsend.

Stevie machte grosse Augen. „Und die sind nicht über dich hergefallen Claire?" wundert sie sich.

„Nein, sind sie nicht aber vielleicht erklärt das deren seltsame Verhalten von dem Abend!" bemerkte Tess lachend und erzählte Stevie was sich damals ereignet hatte.

„Ohhh... Okay Claire nun wäre es interessant zu wissen, ob du Alex soweit betören willst, das er dich erneut über die Schulter wirft und diesmal ins Zimmer schleppt oder würde dir die Scheune reichen?" witzelte Stevie.

Claire schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es nach ihr was diese aber gekonnt auffing.

Verlegen zupfte Claire an ihren Hosen und sah Tess an. „Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein Claire nicht schlimm aber es sitzt wirklich sehr knapp und du siehst ungewohnt Sexy darin aus, wenn das dein Ziel war hast du es mehr als erreicht." erklärte sie ihr trocken.

Diese sah sie funkelnd an und drehte sich um, um wieder nach oben zu rennen und diesmal waren es Stevies und Tess Gelächter die durchs Haus ging.

**4. Kapitel**

Als Alex und Nick sich auf den Weg nach Drovers befanden fiel ihnen ein Wagen am Straßenrand auf. Als sie näher kamen erkannte sie das es sich Dave handelte, der eine Panne zu haben schien.

„Na Dave was ist es diesmal, bist du einer Schlange ausgewichen, einem Kaninchen oder war es diesmal etwas Exotisches und du wolltest einer Mücke ausweichen?" begrüßte ihn Alex, als er neben ihm anhielt.

Säuerlich sah Dave ihn an „Haha Alex, ich lache später, ich habe einen Platten und hab vergessen den Reservereifen zu ersetzten." antwortete er.

„Kein Wunder deinen letzten Platten hattest du ja Vorgestern Brewer, wirklich du solltest dir einen Fahrers suchen, wenn du so weiter machst wird Terry bald der reichste Mann in der Gegend" spottete Nick ebenfalls.

Dave rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ist ja gut. Helft ihr mir oder nicht?" wollte er wissen.

„Wir werden auf Drovers erwartet und ich möchte ungern die Girls warten lassen, aber warum kommst du nicht mit und von da kannst du ja Terry anrufen!" bot Alex ihm an. Er hatte keine Lust dem Tierarzt erneut zu helfen. Dave hatte in der letzten Zeit öfters solche Pannen gehabt und langsam reichte es Alex.

Erfreut sah Dave ihn an. „Gute Idee, Nick rutsch rüber." stimmte er begeistert zu und sprang in den Wagen.

Dicht zusammen gedrängt fuhren die drei Männer weiter und jeder freute sich auf eine der Drovers Bewohnerinnen.

Als diese etwas später endlich auf der Farm ankamen stöhnte Tess und sah Stevie an.

„Sie sind da!" murmelte sie dabei.

„Mmmhmm" erwiderte Stevie und vermied ihr eine richtige Antwort zu geben.

Ergeben stand Tess auf und bemerkte das nicht zwei sondern drei Männer aus Alex Wagen stiegen.

„Ohhh Stevie, so wie es aussieht haben sich deine Pläne für heute Abend soeben geändert." bemerkte Tess amüsiert.

Stevie sprang vom Sofa auf und eilte zu ihr und grunze als sie den unerwarteten Besuch erkannte. „Wetten das der wieder ne Panne hatte?" stöhnte sie.

„Wer hatte ne Panne?" erklang es verwundert hinter ihnen, es war Clarie die soeben das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte und Tess Worte gehört hatte.

„Dave, Alex und Nick haben ihn anscheinen auf dem Weg hierhin aufgegabelt." antwortet Tess trocken.

„Der Arme, wir sollte endlich seine Rechnung bezahlen, vielleicht reicht es das er sich endlich einen Fahren leisten kann." spottete Claire.

„Oh du bist so fies Claire," rügte Tess ihre Schwester.

„Das du ihn verteidigst überrascht mich nicht, immerhin hast du endlich jemand gefunden der noch schlechter Reiten kann als du Tess und Auto fahren kann er auch nicht." meinte Stevie trocken.

Claire grinste leise und zu dritt gingen sie hinaus um ihren Besuch zu begrüssen.

Alex sah erstaunt die beiden Schwestern an.

„Hey ihr seid ja gar nicht umgezogen!" begrüßte er sie verwundert.

„Nun Alex, das liegt daran das ich nicht spielen werden und Claire..." antwortet Tess und sah zu dieser hinüber. „Glaub mir hättest du Claire in ihrem Dress gesehen, hättest du auch kein Interesse mehr an einem Spiel gehabt." fuhr sie hinterlistig fort.

Claire warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Stevie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu lachen, „Oder dein Interesse hätte sich auf ein Gemischtes Doppel bezogen. OHNE Gegner." ergänze Stevie und sah Alex belustigt an.

„Hä?" stammelte der irritiert.

Claire stieß Stevie unsanft in die Seite. „Halt die Klappe Stevie!" zischte sie ihr wütend zu.

„Nichts Alex, hör nicht auf die beiden, aber das mit dem Tennis wird wohl nichts, Tess weigert sich etwas zu tun was sie zum Schwitzen bringt und ich..." fing Claire an und spürte das sie etwas falsches gesagt haben musste den Alex sah sie breit grinsend an während Dave amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob. Einzig Nick sah Tess offen an und Diese errötete.

„Was ist mit dir Claire, willst du auch nicht ins Schwitzen kommen?" fragte Alex mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

Irritiert starrte Claire ihn an und plötzlich fiel bei ihr der Groschen das sich ihre Worte zweideutig anhörten.

„Oh Man ihr seit unmöglich! Könnt ihr Männer auch mal an etwas anders Denken!" rügte sie die drein und diese schüttelten einheitlich den Kopf.

„Idioten!" brummte Claire beleidigt und stampfte ins Haus. Die andern lachten erheitert und folgten ihr dabei.

**5. Kapitel**

Meg hatte ihnen ein köstliches Abendessen zubereitet das für sie alle locker gereicht hatte. Satt und zufrieden hatten sie sich danach alle auf der Veranda gesetzt und genossen die abendliche Kühle.

Es war ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend gewesen wo sich die sechs ziemlich gegenseitig hoch genommen hatten. Auch war reichlich Alkohol geflossen was die Stimmung ungemein auflockerte.

Sie hatten sie Anekdoten über ihre Jungend erzählt und dabei allerhand peinliche Geschichten gehört. Je später der Abend wurde umso aufgeheizter wurde die Stimmung und die Luft knisterte.

Als Claire ihre Bierflache auf den Tischstellte klapperten die andern leeren Flachen. Tess nahm eine davon in die Hand und begutachtet diese eingehend.

„Wisst ihr auf der Uni haben wir öfters Flaschendreh gespielt." sinnierte sie.  
Die anderen sahen sie überrascht an. „Nun dafür sind wir nun eindeutig zu alt, Tess." sagte Claire trocken.

Ein seltsames Glitzern funkelte in Stevies Augen. „Sprich zu für dich Claire, ich bin nicht so alt wie du!" witzelte sie.

Claire sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Sag bloß du würdest...?" fing sie an und brach ab. Sie sah die Anderen an die sie ebenfalls grinsend ansahen.

„Ach komm Claire, wird bestimmt lustig." forderte Tess sie auf.

„Ja Claire, sei kein Frosch!" stachelte Nick sie auch an.

„Ja McLeod, oder hast du schieß?" fragte Alex und sah sie an.

„Bestimmt nicht aber ich finde es lächerlich. Wir sind doch eine achtzehn mehr!" rechtfertigte sich Claire sauer.

„Eindeutig, die Herrin des Hauses ist ein Spielverderber und will nicht mitmachen. Vielleicht hat sie ja Mundgeruch oder noch schlimmer sie kann nicht küssen." foppte Dave sie.

Wütend sah Claire die andern fünf an und dann schnappte sie sich eine leere Flasche und stand auf um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

An der Tür drehte sie sich um. „Na was ist? Ich dachte ihr seid alle so scharf auf das blöde Spiel! Als ich es das letzte Mal gespielt hatte, saßen wir alle auf dem Fußboden in einem Kreis, also was ist... oder hat euch der Mut verlassen?" fragte sie auffordernd und ging hinein.

Verblüfft starrten sich die andern an bis Alex zögerlich aufstand. „Nun ihr habt sie ja gehört" meinte er lakonisch und folgte ihr hinein.

Nach einer Schocksekunde tat es der Rest ihnen nach. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet dass Claire tatsächlich zustimmen würde und nun mussten sie alle in den sauren Apfel beißen.

Erwartungsvoll sass Claire im Schneidersitz am Boden und spielte mit der Flasche.

„Also Tess es war deine Idee, du stellst die Regeln auf." meinte sie trocken.

„Also gut, wir setzten uns immer abwechselnd hin. Ein Junge ein Mädchen, die Flache muss sich mindesten zweimal drehen und der der gedreht hat MUSS auf die ausgeloste Person auf den Mund küssen, egal um wen es sich dabei handelt. Die Regeln können jederzeit erweitert, aber nicht reduziert werden." erklärte Tess das Spiel.

Alle nickten und setzten sie nach Tess angaben hin, und Claire rollte ihrer Schwester die Flache zu.

„Es war deine beknackte Idee also fängst du an." entschied sie kalt lächelnd.

Nervös legte Diese die Flache in die Mitte und gab ihr einen kräftigen Stoß.

Oh Gott wenn das nur gut geht! dachte sie dabei und schloss die Augen.

Als sie diese wieder öffnete musste sie grinsen, die Flache zeigte auf Alex der mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

Sie beugte sie vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Na dann weiter geht's." murmelte Alex und nahm die Flache und drehte sie und sie blieb bei Stevie stehen.

Da sie neben ihm sass drückte er ihr schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hu Alex legst du immer so ein Tempo vor?" witzelte sie und alle lachten.

Stevie drehte die Flasche und diese blieb bei Dave stehen. Da er ihr Gegenüber sass musste sie sich ziemlich zu ihm hinüber beugen um ihn zu küssen.

Dann drehte Dave und diese blieb bei Claire stehen. Er schnappte sich Claire und warf sie etwas nach hinten und gab ihr einen laut schmatzenden Kuss. Bevor die richtig begriff was geschehen war, richtete er sie wieder hoch.

Alle johlten doch Alex Blick blieb als einziger an ihr hängen.

Claire konzentrierte sich und gab der Flasche einen schubs und erleichtert stellte sie fest dass sie nicht Alex küssen musste, denn die Flache zeigte auf Nick.

„Na komm schon Claire, es ist ja nicht das erste Mal das du mich küsst," bemerkte er schmunzelnd und Claire lächelte verlegen.

Schnell gab sie ihm einen Kuss und Nick griff nach der Flasche er gab dieser einen ziemlichen Stoß und nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal gedreht hatte blieb sie bei Stevie stehen. Er hauchte ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf ihren Mund und Stevie drehet erneut die Flache die bei Alex stehen blieb.

„Na auf ein Neues." meinte sie und küsste ihn.

Grinsend drehte Alex weiter und es zufrieden sah er wie sie bei Claire stehen zublieben schien, doch die Flasche drehte sich noch etwas weiter zu Nick, wo sie zum stillstehen kam.

Ungläubig hob der die Augenbrauen. „Ne oder?" sagte er doch er beobachtete wie Tess belustigt die Augenbraue hob.  
"Regeln sind Regeln Alex." bemerkte Dave nicht minder belustigt.

Grummelt kamen sich dir Brüder entgegen und widerwillig drückten sie sich ihrer Müder gegeneinander um gleich darauf mit ihren Handrücken über die Lippen zu fahren.

„Gott Nick du küsst wie ein Frosch!" meinte Alex trocken. „Und du wie ein Muli." antwortete der.

Nick nahm die Flache und drehte und die Flasche blieb bei ausgerechnet bei Alex stehen.

„Oh Nein." stöhnten beide gleichzeitig und der Rest lachte.

„Ich wusste doch immer das ihr warme Brüder seid." kommentierte Claire heiter.

„Okay es wird Zeit die Regeln zu erweitern. Ab jetzt muss jeder Kuss dreißig Sekunden dauern." befahl Tess und sah die beiden Auffordernd an.

„Spinnst du?" fuhr Alex sie an.

„Entweder das oder mit Zunge Alex, du entscheidest!" antwortete Tess und grinste dreckig.

„Halts Maul Alex!" zischte Nick und kam ihm entgegen.

Alex machte es ihm nach und kurz bevor sich ihre Münder erneut berührten fauchte er. „Lass ja deine Zunge da wo sie hingehört."

Dave sah auf die Uhr und rief „Jetzt!" Beide Drücken die Lippen aufeinander und zählten innerlich mit. Beide Ryans sprachen in Gedanken die wüstesten Verwünschungen in Richtung Tess und erleichtert vernahmen sie wie Dave die letzten fünf Sekunden rückwärts zählte.

Endlich durften sie sich trennen und beide sahen Tess na.

„Ich schwör dir das bekommst du eines Tages zurück!" drohte ihr Nick und Tess lächelte und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Alex du bist dran!" säuselte sie und murrend nahm der die Flasche und drehte diese, dies drehte sich etliche male und Alex betete das sie nicht wieder bei Nick stehen blieb, wer weiss was Tess ich sonst wieder einfallen lies.

Belustigt sah Claire zu wie sich die Flache immer wieder drehte bis sie langsamer wurde um genau bei ihr stehen zu bleiben. Ihr Lächeln erstarb und sie warf Tess einen warnend Blick zu.

„Okay es wird Zeit für eine Erweiterung, wie vorhin dreißig Sekunden und diesmal mit Zunge." befahl diese und Claire zog ihre Augen wütend zusammen.

„Hey das ist nicht fair, warum verschärfst du die Regend nach nur einem Dreh? Vorhin haben wir auch mehrer Male normal weiter gespielt." wetterte sie.

„Das waren die Aufwärmrunden Claire." erklärte ihr Tess und grinste.

Beschämt starrte Claire Alex an der sie ebenfalls bestürzt ansah.

„Na los, wen ihr nicht anfangt, werde ich die Zeit auf eine Minute erhöhen." Drohte ihnen Tess und die nicht betroffenen lachten leise.

„Na komm schon her Alex! Jeher wir anfangen umso schneller haben wir es hinter uns." meinte Claire ergeben und lehnte sich vor. Alex kam ihr entgegen und sah ihr fest in die Augen, Millimeter vor ihrem Mund blieb er stehen und er wartet auf Daves Kommando.

„Uuuund ..Loos!" kam es von ihm und Alex überwand die letzte Distanz.

Unendlich sanft berührte er Claires Lippen und er spürte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinigen drückten.

Er strich mit seiner Zungenspitze ihrer Lippenkontur nach und unendlich langsam öffnete Claire ihre Lippen.

Unsicher und sanft berührten sich ihre Zungenspitzen und in Alex Kopf explodierte in dem Moment ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk.

Claire schloss die Augen und lies ihrer Barriere Fallen. Tastend wagte sich ihre Zunge immer näher an die von Alex und ohne dass es ihnen beiden klar war umschlangen und spielten ihre Zungen miteinander.

Claires ganzer Körber stand in Flammen und sie legte all ihre aufgestauten Gefühle in diesen Kuss. Ihrer Zungen fochten ein erregendes Spiel miteinander aus und beide vergaßen ihre Umwelt...

**6. Kapitel**

„Drei, zwei, eins... aus!" Wie durch einen Neben vernahmen beide Daves Stimme und einen Moment später drang diese in ihr Bewusstsein. Langsam lösten sie sich von einander und starrten sich an.

„Wowww, das sah echt heiß aus!" sagte Stevie und sah Claire voller Bewunderung an.

„Ja beinahe so als hätten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst" bemerkte Dave.

„Das war es auch!" erklärte Nick und grinste Dave frech an.

„Nein, ach komm erzähl keinen Scheiß. Sie kennen sich seit so vielen Jahren und du willst mir nicht wirklich weiss machen das die beiden bis heute noch nie geküsst haben?" hakte Dave fassungslos nach.

Daves Worte ernüchterten Claire schlagartig und augenblicklich fuhr sie ihre innere Wand wieder hoch. Sie sprang auf und funkelte die Anderen wütend an.

„Ihr habt sie ja nicht mehr alle, das ist doch Krank! Wir sind Erwachsene Menschen und keine pickeligen Teenager, bis hierher war es ja noch witzig aber nun ist Schluss damit, wer weiss was Tess beim nächsten Dreh verlangt!" zischte sie wütend.

Betreten sahen die andern sie an und Schuldbewusst blickte Tess sie an.

„Claire es tut mir Leid du hast ja Recht das war wirklich Fies von mir." gab sie zu.

„Ich weiss nicht was ihr macht aber mir reicht es für heute, ich geh ins Bett!" bellte Claire aufgebraucht und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen verbreitete sich und Stevie stand langsam auf.

„Ich denke Claire hat Recht, es war witzig bis zu einem gewissen Punk aber wir sollten es nun echt beenden." sagte sie dabei.

Ein zustimmenden Murmeln folgte und die andern Standen langsam auf. Ohne sich gross zu verabschieden ging jeder seiner Wege.

Tess in ihr Zimmer, Stevie in die Unterkünfte und die Männer gingen zu Alex Wagen.  
Sie drängten sich alle in den Wagen und schweigend führen sie nach Hause.

Alex setzte Dave in seiner Wohnung ab und Nick wagte es nicht Alex anzusprechen. Erleichtert Atmete er auf als er sein Zuhause erspähte und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Wagen. Er bemerkte nicht dass Alex ihm nicht folgte. Der sass grübelnd in seinem Wagen und fragte sich was zu Hölle eigentlich geschehen war.

Er wusste dass er heute Nacht nicht schlafen konnte, nicht ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. Entschlossen startete er den Wagen und fuhr zurück nach Drovers.

Nachdem Claire sich umgezogen hatte, tigerte sie unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie ignorierte dabei Tess zaghaftes Klopfen und diese begriff das ihrer Schwester nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Claire fuhr sich die ganze Zeit über mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen.

Es kam ihr vor als würde sie immer noch Alex Lippen auf den ihrigen Spüren, seine Zunge wie er mit ihrer spiele, ihn schmecken und riechen.

Ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt und ein regelrechter Tornado herrschte in ihrem Innersten.

„Es war nur ein Kuss, nur ein einfacher Kuss!" versuchte sie sich das Geschehene schön zureden aber sie wusste das sie versuchte sich etwas vorzumachen. Dieser Kuss war das was sie sich schon seit so langer Zeit gewünscht hatte und er hatte eine verbotenen Sehnsucht ihn ihr geweckt. Einen Wunsch der nicht sein durfte, nicht mit ihm, niemals.

Sie hörte wie sich ein Wagen näherte und erstaunt ging sie zum Festern um zu sehen wer um diese Zeit sie Besuchen wollte.

Ihr Herz blieb ihr beinahe stehen als sie Alex Wagen erkannte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen stand sie einfach so am Fenstern und sie beobachtet wie Alex anscheinend mit sich rang ob er aussteigen oder wieder weg Fahren wollte.

Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand fochten einen unerbitterlichen Kampf aus, bis ihr Herz gewann. Sie schnappte sich ihr Hemd und zog es sich an. Sie konnte ja unmöglich Alex in Unterwäsche und Tanktop entgegentreten. Das ihr Hemd nur knapp bis mitte Oberschenkel reichte, regristierte sich nicht. Schnell rannte sie nach unten und hoffte dass Alex nicht wegfuhr. Ohne Licht zumachen eilte sie durchs Wohnzimmer und prallte gegen jemand.

„Was zu Hölle..:" hörte sie jemand schimpfen und sie erkannte Alex Stimme.

„Claire?" fragte er erstaunt als er sie im Halbdunkeln erkannte.

„Was machst du hier im Wohnzimmer?" fuhr er verdattert fort.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." meinte sie trocken.

„Nun ... ich... ja was..." stammelte er verlegen und betrachtet Claire aufmerksam und bemerkte was sie an hatte.

„Woww Claire, du bist die einzige Frau die ich kenne die in einem Hemd von Jack und einem Tanktop so sexy aussieht." stellte er verblüfft fest.

Schmunzeln und geschmeichelt sah Claire ihn an. „Ach ja? Dann solltest du mich ohne sehen." erwiderte sie leise und gleichzeitig zärtlich.

Alex nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Wenn das eine Einladung sein sollte..." murmelte er leise und Claire lächelte geheimnissvoll.

Unendlich langsam senkte Alex seinen Kopf und in freudiger Erwartung schloss Claire die Augen. Als sie seinen Mund auf den Ihrigen spürte seufzte sie zufrieden.

Unter ihrem Kuss grinsend hob Alex sie hoch und trug sie nach oben und was da geschah er zähl ich euch einander mal...

ENDE

©Ari


End file.
